


pieces

by cirrus (halfmoonjisung)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kyungsoo’s Birthday Week 2021, M/M, Movie: Love Actually (2003), chanyeol is very in love, it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfmoonjisung/pseuds/cirrus
Summary: He fits in everything.And he’ll fit in everything for as long as he’s still in love with Kyungsoo.And that’s why he needs to let go.(or, Chanyeol decides it’s finally time to move on.)
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27
Collections: Challenge #13 — Like a Movie





	pieces

**Author's Note:**

> it’s been a while since i joined the challenge,,, but fics based off movies are my favorite and i wouldnt be into exo if it werent for kyungsoo so :)
> 
> inspired by that infamous cue card scene from love actually (2003). god. that broke me.

The moon is hauntingly beautiful tonight. Chanyeol looks up and smiles at it, as if trying to communicate with it. After all, he feels like the moon is trying to console him, one way or another.

He trudges his way up the slope, knowing the path like the back of his mind. A memory of his younger self rushing to this place every time his last class in college finishes resurfaces in his mind, making him smile involuntarily. Most of those memories often include four people—him, Jongin, Sehun and Kyungsoo. Somehow, they work like patchwork; four people dipped in different threads sewn together and are now irrevocably connected. Chanyeol doesn’t mind, though. This patchwork friendship has lasted for years now and has never strained.

But perhaps, it’s also this patchwork friendship that makes it all so difficult for Chanyeol right now. It’s like everybody is taking momentous steps. Sehun is flying to London to pursue his designer career. Kyungsoo is taking over one department of the publishing company he is working on. Jongin is moving to a new place, quite possibly permanently. Chanyeol is letting go.

How is Chanyeol letting go as important as the rest? It’s because  _ that  _ action is connected to whatever Kyungsoo and Jongin has going on.

Kyungsoo got promoted and announced all of this in Sehun’s farewell party. Incidentally, that’s also the moment where Jongin gets down on one knee and proposes to Kyungsoo. That’s how Jongin ended up moving into Kyungsoo’s place, since they’re now engaged and everything.

Where does Chanyeol fit in all of this?

He fits in everything.

And he’ll fit in everything for as long as he’s still in love with Kyungsoo.

And that’s why he needs to let go.

That’s why he is making his way to Kyungsoo’s house (and now Jongin’s as well) is supposed to be.

He told himself that being in love with Kyungsoo for the better part of his early adulthood stages should be no problem. Kyungsoo is pretty much very in love with Jongin, anyway. 

Still, as Sehun pointed out when Chanyeol volunteered to accompany him to the airport in an attempt to ditch his pre-scheduled dinner with Kyungsoo and Jongin, it’s becoming a bit unhealthy on his part to still harbor these feelings. He’s not getting any younger soon. He has to stop holding himself back.

That’s why on Christmas night, Chanyeol now finds himself standing on the porch of Kyungsoo and Jongin’s house. He’s carrying cue cards the size of a one-fourth illustration board that he hastily wrote on, each bearing a message heavier than the material should be.

Chanyeol knows his friends by heart. He knows Jongin is the type to bundle up in blankets on the couch and make himself small while Kyungsoo is the type to stand up and get something done. With that, he rings the doorbell.

In the few seconds before the action takes place, Chanyeol feels like his life is flashing before his eyes. Is he really doing the right thing? The truth is, he’s not entirely sure.

But then those seconds pass and as expected, Kyungsoo is standing right there by the doorway, mildly surprised to see Chanyeol. He hears a faint  _ Who’s there?  _ from inside the house, which he can only assume is Jongin.

Kyungsoo is about to open his mouth to respond but Chanyeol quickly holds up his gigantic cue cards, revealing the first message.

_ Say it’s carol singers. _

Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow at him, but he still yells, “It’s carol singers.” 

Chanyeol smiles at him gratefully before taking a deep breath. He discards the first cue card and reveals the next.

_ With any luck, by next year, _

Chanyeol drops the cue card and reveals the next.

_ I’ll be going out with one of these guys. _

He then reveals the next cue card which causes Kyungsoo to laugh silently. It’s a collage of all of Sehun’s models that Chanyeol printed out. He joins Kyungsoo’s laughter before moving to the next.

_ But for now, let me say, _

The mirth in Kyungsoo’s face dissipates into concern. Chanyeol holds his breath, knowing that what’s coming next is going to change things. He doesn’t know how, doesn’t know if it’ll be for better or worse, but he’s not doing it for Kyungsoo. (Well, maybe a small part does. He deserves to know.)

He’s doing this for himself.

He reveals the next cue card.

_ Without hope or agenda… _

Kyungsoo is smart. Chanyeol knows that. He knows that Kyungsoo will catch on before he can even reveal the message.

He reveals the next.

_ Just because it’s Christmas… _

He moves on to the next quickly.

_ And in Christmas, you tell the truth… _

Kyungsoo is now silent, half reading the cards, and half catching Chanyeol’s eye. Understanding seems to dawn upon him.

Chanyeol takes a deep breath and reveals the next.

_ To me, you are perfect; _

The winds are supposed to be cold during this time, but somehow, Chanyeol felt warmer in that moment. Perhaps it’s the product of finally letting those words out. So he reveals the next cue card.

_ And my wasted heart will love you. _

Kyungsoo offers him a small, understanding smile, as if he’s half expecting it.

Chanyeol’s heart aches, but he returns the smile and moves to the next.

_ Until you look like this. _

Then he reveals the next card which is a collage of the ugly creatures from the horror movie they loved to watch back in college. Kyungsoo breaks out into laughter at the recognition and implication, and it causes Chanyeol’s smile to grow.

Chanyeol reveals the last cue card.

_ Merry Christmas. I’m happy for you. _

The small but sincere doesn’t leave Kyungsoo’s face. “Merry Christmas,” Kyungsoo whispers. “Thank you.”

With that, Chanyeol picks up his cue cards and gives Kyungsoo a small nod. Before Kyungsoo can say anything else, Chanyeol gives him a knowing look, and Kyungsoo immediately understands.

Chanyeol carries his now lighter heart with him, turns around, and finally,  _ finally  _ walks away.


End file.
